Star City
Overview STAR CITY ''' * '''Dimensions: 237 Sq. Miles * Population: 2,900,000 * Named for: Colonel Jeb Star * Incorporated: December 2nd, 1817 (as Fort Plymouth), renamed Star City on August 3rd, 1897. * Highest Natural Elevation: 520 ft * Mayor: Frederick Tuckman (2014 - present), Preceded by: Oliver Queen (2010 - 2014) * Neighborhoods: Adams Heights, Aurora, Avalon Park, Blumebury, Brainerd, City Core, Clarenden Hills, Daleyville, Damen Hills, East Gary, Elgin, Glaberton, Glades, Hyde Park, Jackson Park, Lamb Valley, Lombard, Marquette, Near South, Oak Forest, Oldtown, Plesa Park, Saulk Village, Seaview, South Shore, Tesserville, "The Swamp", Villa Park, Westchester, Wriggleyville STAR-EVERGREEN METROPOLITAN AREA * Dimensions: 3,872 sq mi * Population: 5,798,902 * Density: 1,497 History Colonel Jeb Star founded the territory of Fort Plymouth in the year 1817. In the early half of the 19th century, Fort Plymouth grew into a prosperous trading community luring prospectors all the way from Canada to ply their trades. With the establishment of the continental railroad system in the 1860s, Fort Plymouth developed into a thriving lumber town and in the wake of its deforestation, it grew into a cattle town with large ranches, slaughterhouses, and stockyards. 1897 was the year of the "Great Fire". It earned this appellation when a stockyard smokehouse was set ablaze, burning most of Fort Plymouth to the ground. Developers and architects, mostly led by the Davis, Dover, Queen, and Broderick families, rebuilt the city into a living symbol of modernism and named it after it's founding father, Jeb Star. In recent years, Star City has become the scene of several major upheavals. In the early 2000s, it was one of the cities to become home to the sudden appearance of masked crimefighters. The hero known as Green Arrow appeared as a result of the city's raid spike in violent crime. This vigilante was soon joined by another, the siren known as Black Canary, and the two's obvious romantic chemistry endeared them to the hearts of the public. Though the two were still officially hunted by SCPD, their legend proved beneficial to their cause and earned them some slack. It was only in 2004 that the federal government acknowledged both heroes as official crimefighters with the JLA initiative and SCPD even dedicated a special unit of green and black-uniformed officers to respond to situations to provide back-up for the Emerald Archer and his leather-clad lover. In 2007, Star City's Glades neighborhood was the target of a terrorist attack where an artificial earthquake brought massive devastation and death to the area. Green Arrow and the SCPD were taxed sorely trying to contain the problem. Star City's mayor was also tortured to death on live television by a band of escaped convicts and shortly after Oliver Queen announced his intentions to run for mayor he was attacked in his own home by masked criminals and left to die inside his family home as it was set ablaze. Both Mr. Queen and Star City would survive this attack but Queen chose not to pursue the election. In 2009, however, Mr. Queen again ran for public office and won. Then in the midst of Oliver Queen's re-election campaign in 2013, an occultist known as Albert Davis was tricked by the Riddler into tapping the dark magic generated by his ancestors' secret shaping of Star City into an occult conduit. In so doing, Davis accidentally unleashed a horde of demons upon Star City led by the notorious Trigon. This proved to be a trial by fire for the re-established Justice League and after weeks of battling and waves of heroes coming to Star City's aid, the curse was lifted by the Green Arrow killing Albert Davis whose own lifeforce turned out to be the key needed to seal gateway he had opened. This event would play a major part in the Justice League's decision to create a splinter team dedicated to handling occult threats such as this. Following this devastation, Oliver Queen's name was still on the ballot, but his heart was not in it. Shortly after winning the election, he announced he would resign and let his Deputy Mayor Frederick Tuckman take office. Oliver Queen then dedicated himself to using his company's fortune to bolstering Star City's development and restructuring. Mayor Tuckman has proved to be Star City's most popular mayor and is expected to win his re-election campaign in November. Much of Tuckman's success has been in further embracing the sentinel of Star City, the Green Arrow, and working closely with local businesses in a economy and cultural boosting movement spearheaded by Queen Consolidated. The Gangs of Star City * Hard Knocks: Danny "Brick" Brickwell was originally a low-level henchman/enforcer for various mobsters in Star City and also ran his own street gang. However, he had a brilliant criminal mind and higher aspirations to go with it. In the wake of the metahuman criminals springing up, he began to expand his gang's criminal activities, particularly drug sales, into areas left vacant by other criminal organizations. Brick succeeded in uniting the various street gangs of Star City under his leadership under the banner of the 'Gang of Hard Knocks'. Then in the aftermath of the Undertaking, these low-level criminals, who had previously been denied access to many lucrative areas by the more "up-market" mafiosos, became an overnight crime syndicate with greater manpower and resources than the now greatly weakened traditional organized crime families. Then later after Trigon rained chaos and death upon Star City, Brick grew rose like the phoenix from the ashes and made himself the undisputed king of Star City's underworld. * Ninth Circle: This mysterious criminal brokerage group is rumored to be headquartered in Star City. * HIVE: Terrorist group dedicated to Earth being made better through the process of accelerated human evolution, by whatever means necessary. * League of Assassins: International organizations of assassins.Earth-27 Journal: Star City * Foot Clan: The "Foot Clan" is the collective name for the Demon's Feet, two specialist factions within the Safinat Dakhma. The one in the city is called the Stepping Foot. It's led by Oroku Saki, aka: Shredder. * Purple Dragons: A gang led by Hun. Controls Elgin district. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Green Arrow has many bunkers, safehouses and armories scattered over Star City. * Star City has a Speedway and a Papp Academy. * It's one of cities with a STAR Labs research facility. * After the Manhattaning and destruction of Hollywood the independent movie scene in Star City became the new film capital.Network Files: Rita Farr 1 Notes * HIVE and League of Assassins presence in Star City is a nod to the Arrow TV series. * Albert Davis summoning demons is a nod to Green Arrow, Vol. 3 #35 - #39. In the comic it was Mia Dearden who killed Albert Davis. * Locations in Star City are named after writers and artists: ** Papp Academy - George Papp ** Dillin Tower - Dick Dillin ** Weisinger Vineyard - Mort Weisinger Links and References * Appearances of Star City * Location Gallery: Star City * Residents of Star City Category:Locations